


(In Paradise) Home Sweet Home

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Fluff, Husbands, Lazy Mornings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24186157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the comment_fic prompt: Any, any +/ any, The House That We Built
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Kudos: 11
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020





	(In Paradise) Home Sweet Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TourmalineQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TourmalineQueen/gifts).



Eggs are on the stove, cheese and bacon muffins in the oven, pancakes on the plate. As the rich, heavenly aroma of coffee fills the kitchen, Ian breathes in deep, exhales slowly; his heart steady in his chest. The scent of fresh, rich coffee fills the air around him, calms him, he takes a moment, breathes deeply, peaceful and relaxed. The house is silent, Mickey is still sleeping soundly. Ian is filled with such bliss on this relaxing early morning as he pours the coffee; he never thought he could have this, a place to call home.

He moves into the bedroom, setting his coffee cup on the table. Mickey lays in bed peacefully, fondly smiling at him, snuggled up in the cozy bed sheets. Setting his coffee aside, Ian reaches out, his fingertips touch Mickey's cheek gently, tender strokes lightly brushing over soft skin. “Good morning, angel.”

Mickey flips him the bird, even as he smirks, a gentle smile on his lips and a spark of joy in his eyes. Ian slips under the sheets and pulls his husband to him, hugs Mickey close to his chest, his heart is suddenly overwhelmed with pure love as a beautiful smile tingles on his lips.

He cannot stop smiling fondly as he holds Mickey in his arms, snuggling him. His heart warms greatly with love and joy. If they stay here, everything is perfect and good, and he smiles at the thought of loving and living in this perfect paradise.

He could never love anyone other than Mickey, Ian wraps his arms around Mickey, hugging him and kissing his soft lips.

He has stumbled upon a perfect dream here in their home they built. Ian never believed happily ever after existed, but maybe, just maybe, fairy tales do come true.

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/1101897.html?thread=114752073#t114752073)


End file.
